Día con los Uchiha
by EAUchiha
Summary: Sasuke era feliz, de ello no tenía duda, pero ¿Era merecedor de esa felicidad? Una luz de reflexión sobre lo acontecido en su vida, lo llevaría a una experiencia inexplicable.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Hoy traigo para ustedes un proyecto especial dedicado a la familia Uchiha. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodriguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Día con los Uchiha.**

Si había algo que Sasuke deseaba en su vida en ese momento, era un minuto, un miserable minuto para hablar con sus padres y hermano. Hacerles saber que aprendió de sus errores y ahora es un hombre feliz. Ese deseo toma fuerza en su corazón con el correr de los días, pero también es consciente de que ese anhelo es imposible, pues ellos están muertos. Ir al cementerio a visitarlos, no era capaz de calmar ese deseo ni un ápice.

La risa infantil lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y sonrió. Sarada caminaba a su lado, mientras él la sostenía, pues aún era muy torpe su andar. Ese día le tocó cuidar de la infante de dos años, pues su esposa había sido solicitada de urgencia para que prestara su poder en el hospital. Sarada extrañaba a su madre, eso era un hecho. Por lo que él tomó la decisión de salir a dar un paseo. Aunque para ello prefirió irse a las afueras de la aldea, aún no se siente cómodo caminando libremente por las calles de Konoha.

Visualizó aquel muelle maltratado por los años, el lugar donde su padre le enseñó su jutsu de fuego y donde le elogió por primera y única vez en su vida. Se sentó en la orilla del muelle, con Sarada a su lado. Ella estaba decepcionada porque sus pies no llegaban a entrar al agua, si tan sólo fuera un poco más grande. Pero una libélula sobrevolando por encima del agua distrajo su atención. Ella quiso alcanzarla, pero podría caer al agua y eso sería peligroso.

– Sarada, no– reprendió queriendo no ser tan brusco y la sentó entre sus piernas. Así ella podría seguir observando los insectos que por allí andaba, pero ahora libre del algún peligro.

De pronto, justo en medio del lago comenzó a salir una extraña luz blancuzca. Sasuke se puso en alerta, el rinnegan y el sharingan brillaron listos para la batalla. Pero nada, no existía ninguna presencia maligna alrededor, absolutamente nada. Sólo eran él y Sarada. Sin embargo aquella luz seguía allí, debía averiguar qué era y porque resultaba tan atractiva a sus ojos. Tomó a su hija, ajustó el chakra necesario en la planta de sus pies y caminó por el agua hasta situarse en medio del destello. No había chakra que lo controlara, nada. Quizás sólo era producto de la naturaleza y él era un paranoico. En ese instante, la luz se intensificó hasta el punto de encandilar sus ojos y así obligar a cerrarlos.

Cuando todo había vuelto a la normalidad, nada había pasado. Absolutamente nada. Sasuke le restó importancia al asunto y decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. Notó que el muelle ya no lucía tan maltratado como hace un rato, pero eso también decidió ignorarlo. Todo a su alrededor había cambiado, sólo que él no podía notarlo. Estaba más ocupado pensando en lo que debería hacer de cena para él y su hija. Al llegar al lugar donde se supone está edificado su hogar, había otra casa en su lugar. Una de la cual sólo tenía recuerdos de antaño. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Acaso se desmayó en medio del lago por culpa de aquella luz? Si era así, debía intentar despertar de inmediato. Él y Sarada podían estar muriendo mientras él fantasea con su antigua casa.

– ¿Quién es usted?– preguntó una demandante voz masculina que creyó no volvería a escuchar en su vida– ¿qué hace frente de mi casa?– demandó de nuevo aquella voz.

Sarada lo observaba con curiosidad, quizás su cara era un poema. Giró la cabeza lentamente, consiguiéndose con la imponente figura de su padre. Él se veía tan vivo, tan real. Difícilmente podría ser producto de su imaginación o un poderoso genjutsu que busca hacerlo sufrir. Junto a él, un niño de cinco o seis años aproximadamente.

 _– Padre, Niisan–_ susurró dolorosamente sin que ellos alcanzarán a escucharlo.

– Exijo que me di...– pero alguien lo interrumpió.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?– preguntó amablemente Mikoto. Su expresión se desfiguró a una de dolor al ver a su bella madre sonreír. Las sonrisas de su madre aún permanecen nítidas en sus recuerdos. Entonces entendió que aquella luz lo había llevado al pasado, su tan anhelado deseo había sido tomado en cuenta– ¿Y tú quién eres?– interrogó ella reparando en su presencia– me recuerdas un poco a mí misma– comentó sonriendo– ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

 _– Yo...–_ no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Aún no era capaz de asimilar que estaba frente a su fallecida familia.

– Eres un Uchiha– afirmó Itachi señalando el símbolo que adorna su espalda y la de Sarada.

– Yo vengo de un lugar lejano– pudo responder al fin. _"De un tiempo lejano"_ pensó amargamente. Fugaku no pareció convencido al respecto, para haber acabado de llegar de viaje, no lleva nada a cuestas. Salvo aquella niña que no despegaba la mirada de su progenitor.

– Oh, entonces debes estar cansado– añadió Mikoto– ¿te gustaría entrar un rato?– Fugaku tenía intenciones de intervenir y pedirle al extraño que se fuera, pero su sonrisa le recordó tanto a ella, su querida compañera de vida. Tenía el presentimiento de que él no era un simple viajero, era algo más y debía averiguarlo.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?– preguntó situándose a su lado. Sasuke meditó un poco en sí decir la verdad o no, probablemente él no había nacido todavía.

– Sasuke– respondió amablemente.

 _– ¡Eh! ¡Tu nombre es igual al de nuestro bebé!–_ exclamó Mikoto emocionada– ¿Y ella?– preguntó acariciando la suave mejilla de la bebé.

– Sarada– contestó en el mismo tono. Tal vez presentarse como realmente es delante de su familia, no sería tan malo.

– Entremos, prepararé té para todos– invitó. El primero en seguir a su madre fue Itachi, Fugaku no tardó en hacerles compañía. Sasuke se quedó parado en la entrada del que alguna vez fue su hogar.

– ¿No vienes?– preguntó Fugaku mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke miró a Sarada y ella a él, de alguna manera ella podía percibir los nervios de su padre.

 _– ¿Qué dices, Sarada, quieres conocer la familia de papá?–_ ella le sonrió como respuesta. Le dio en beso en la frente y cruzó el pórtico de la casa.

– Me alegra saber que Sasuke se convertirá en un buen hombre– declaró Fugaku, dejándolo atónito.

– ¿Cómo es que...– balbuceó sorprendido.

– ¿En serio creíste que no me daría cuenta?– interrogó con una ceja alzada– nunca dejaría entrar un completo extraño a mi casa ¿O sí?

– No, no lo harías– aceptó Sasuke correspondiendo la sonrisa de su padre.

– Anda, entremos antes de que Mikoto se ponga histérica– ellos dos podrían ser lo tipos más fríos del planeta, pero una mujer histérica les puede poner los nervios de punta.

Siguió a su padre al interior de la casa, el nerviosismo que tenía, desde que se dio cuenta en dónde se encontraba, fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Todo en ese lugar era tal cual lo recordaba, el ruido que hacía su madre desde la cocina, una rama del cerezo que está en el patio golpeando suavemente la ventana, cosa por la cual su madre se quejaba en ocasiones, sin embargo nunca quitaron la rama de allí. Todo bien acomodado en su lugar, el característico aroma con el que vivió gran parte de su infancia.

Itachi se encargaba de entretener a su yo infante, mientras Mikoto preparaba la merienda para todos. Él y su padre se instalaron en la mesa de cocina.

– Creo que ella también quiere ir a jugar– comentó Fugaku viendo a su nieta removiéndose inquieta en el brazo de su padre. Suena raro que piense en ella como su nieta, pero lo es. Sonrió para sus adentros, ser abuelo de una nena tan hermosa le daba alegría. Se preguntaba si Sasuke era un buen padre, él aún le costaba trabajo discriminar si él mismo era uno bueno. Aún le costaba trabajo tener un gesto de cariño con sus hijos, pero notó que con Sasuke era diferente. Él miraba a esa niña como si fuera el ser más hermoso del mundo y ella amaba a su padre.

– Es una niña preciosa– comentó Mikoto sentándose junto a su marido– se parece mucho a ti.

– Ella tiene el encanto de su madre– argumentó, pensó en que si Sakura hubiera escuchado aquello, estaría tan roja como un tomate. Sarada logró librarse de él y se acercó a pasos lentos hacia donde estaban los niños.

– No es por querer ser imprudente, pero ¿qué le pasó a tu brazo?– interrogó Mikoto mirando su manga ondeando con el ligero viento que se cola por la ventana.

– Lo perdí en una batalla– respondió con simpleza.

– Pareces ser un joven que ha sufrido mucho en su vida– expresó colocando una mano en su mejilla. Aquel roce consiguió remover algo que creía dormido en su interior. Aquel niño que necesitaba del reconfortante abrazo de su madre en los momentos más difíciles. En su infancia su madre era quien le animaba a cada día, quien no dejaba que se sintiera completamente desplazado por su talentoso hermano.

Quería abrazarla y dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero había un inconveniente, ella aún no sabía que él era su hijo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, apretó su puño con fuerza. Debía ser fuerte, él ya no era un niño. Sin embargo, fue ella quien llegó a su lado y lo abrazó.

– No tienes que contenerte, mi niño, sé perfectamente quién eres. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi, cosa rara el instinto de una madre ¿verdad?– Sasuke se dejó llevar por su emociones y se aferró a su madre con fuerza. Ella sintió como la tela de su vestido comenzaba a mojarse poco a poco. Intercambió miradas con su esposo y ambos sonrieron con tristeza, entendiendo que ellos ya no estaban vivos en el tiempo del que viene Sasuke.

– Lamentamos haberte dejado solo, hijo– musitó Fugaku, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Sasuke no puedo evitarlo, también abrazó a su padre.

 _– ¿Al menos fuimos capaces de verte convertirte en el hombre que eres?–_ sollozó la Uchiha esperanzada. Sasuke rehuyó la mirada de ambos– _Ya veo_ – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

– ¿Qué hay del resto del clan? ¿Tu hermano?– cuestionó Fugaku.

– Sarada y yo...– tragó grueso, temía que aquella revelación fuera demasiado fuerte. Quizás no decirles toda la verdad, sólo lo esencial–... somos los únicos Uchiha que quedamos. Muchas cosas pasarán después del ataque del Kyūbi, la desconfianza hacia los Uchiha creará descontento entre ellos y eso no traerá nada bueno. Murieron cuando tenía 8 años– relató obviando lo más importante de todo– venganza por mi clan, ese fue mi objetivo después de ello. Cometí errores de los cuales quisiera olvidarme, traicioné mi aldea en busca de poder. Herí a las personas que llegué a considerar mi familia en ese momento, mi mejor amigo, mi esposa Sakura sufrió mucho por mi culpa, a pesar de que intenté matarla, ella nunca perdió la convicción de sacarme de mi oscuridad. A veces siento que no merezco una mujer tan excepcional como ella a mi lado. Creo que ella merecía algo mejor que yo, pero ella es terca y se negó a renunciar a mí. Me dio aquello que había perdido y que anhelaba tanto, una familia. Cada día lucho para que Sarada sea feliz y no tenga que cargar en sus hombros el peso de mis errores, no quiero que ella sufra lo que yo sufrí. No soy el padre del año, pero Sakura dice que es normal cometer errores y que cada día hay que aprender de ellos.

– Se nota que las amas– habló Mikoto conmovida– ¿Cómo es ella? Tu esposa.

– Ella y yo nos conocimos en la Academia. Sakura no tenía un zorro encerrado en su interior, ni tampoco era una Uchiha. Sólo una chica ordinaria, con una gran inteligencia y un excelente manejo de chakra– comenzó– lamento decir que yo la menospreciaba como ninja, pensaba que ella no era suficiente para estar a nuestro nivel. De hecho era un mocoso arrogante que no aceptaba a sus compañeros de equipo, me creía el mejor de todos. Pero cuando Naruto comenzó a superarme en poder, me frustré y comencé a verlo como un rival.

» Ella siempre me seguía, me coqueteaba, me invitaba a citas. Sólo era fascinación por el chico popular de la Academia, superficial, lo sé. Pero estando en el equipo 7 las cosas cambiaron. Ella se sentía inútil en el equipo, Naruto y yo avanzábamos a pasos agigantados y ella sentía que se quedaba atrás. Sin embargo yo estaba orgulloso de su habilidad para detectar genjutsu y su perfecto manejo del chakra. Recuerdo que un entrenamiento tan simple como caminar en los árboles, ella lo hizo a la primera, mientras que a Naruto y a mi nos tomó más tiempo. Pero a pesar de todo, a ella no le importaba ir contra cualquier enemigo con tal de defendernos, sin importar que tanto daño recibiera por ello. Una vez perdí la cabeza al verla herida y le quebré los brazos al tipo que lo hizo. Ese día la oscuridad en mi interior se incrementó y ella fue capaz de notarlo, quiso detenerme y lo consiguió– tomó un respiro, esos recuerdos suelen causar un malestar en su pecho.

» La última persona que vi antes de desertar de la aldea fue a ella. Me pidió que me quedara con ella, que ella haría cada día feliz, me dijo que me amaba. A pesar de todo, la decisión ya estaba tomada, me iría para cumplir con mis objetivos. En ella iba encontrar todo lo que había perdido, pero en ese momento la venganza me pesaba más que nada. Le di las gracias por todo lo que me ofrecía y la dejé atrás, tirada en una fría banca en medio de la noche– continuó– años después sucedieron muchas cosas, descubrí la verdad detrás de la muerte del clan y me puse como meta destruir Konoha y matar cada ser humano dentro de la Aldea. Estaba hundido en la oscuridad, cegado por el odio y el rencor. Ataqué una cumbre de Kages que se llevaba en ese momento y maté al Hokage provisional que estaba en ese momento, hiriendo en el trayecto a una compañera llamada Karin– sus padres lo miraron horrorizados, pero prefirieron dejarlo terminar su historia– luego de ello, ella apareció ante mí. Me dijo que dejaría la aldea y que iría conmigo. Le dije que lo probara matando a Karin, la cual agonizaba por la herida que atravesaba su pecho. Sakura fingió obedecer y cuando estaba por _"matar"_ a Karin, yo iba a matarla a ella por la espalda. Por fortuna nuestro sensei llegó a rescatarla. En algún momento de la pelea con él, ella aprovechó una distracción e intentó apuñalarme por la espalda, pero no pudo hacerlo y yo me aproveché de su debilidad para intentar matarla de nuevo, pero Naruto llegó a salvarla. Ella sólo quería acabar con la oscuridad que estaba acabando con el ser humano que ella alguna vez conoció.

» La cuarta gran guerra ninja explotó por culpa de un Uchiha, unas cosas pasaron que me impulsaron a ayudar en la guerra, bajo mis propios términos claro está. Luché codo a codo con mi equipo, vi que ella se había convertido en alguien de temer. No pude evitar sonreír al verla destrozar todo con su puño. Pero de nuevo mi estupidez pudo más, después de haber vencido al enemigo, me declaré en contra de ella y dije que haría una revolución. Deseaba pelear con Naruto y matarlo. Ella intentó persuadirme y me declaró su amor de nuevo, pero sólo le dije que era una molestia y la metí en un doloroso genjutsu. Luché contra Naruto a muerte, perdiendo mi brazo en el proceso. Pero él consiguió abrirme los ojos y me declaré el perdedor de nuestra disputa. Sakura llegó a curarnos y entonces le pedí perdón por todo, me gané su perdón. No me mandaron a prisión de por vida solo porque fue una pieza fundamental para la victoria del mundo shinobi. Decidí irme de viaje para reencontrarme conmigo mismo y me fui por dos años, dejando la promesa de que nos veríamos pronto. Durante el viaje, me di cuenta que Sakura siempre fue alguien importante para mí pero llegó un momento en el que preferí mantenerme alejado de todos, yo sólo traía sufrimiento para todos.

– ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?– preguntó su madre abrumada por la historia de su hijo.

– Una carta– declaró recordando la carta que recibió de Naruto después de los que pasó con Chino y Nowaki, o más bien, Fūshin– volví a la aldea y me encontré con algo importante. Sakura era jonin, la única kunoichi de nuestra generación en lograrlo, una ninja médico reconocida por las cinco grandes naciones, dueña de una clínica mental para niños que lo habían perdido todo por culpa de la guerra. No quería que hubiera niños sufriendo como Naruto y yo, luchar por hacer la diferencia fue admirable para mí.

» Ella se convirtió en alguien importante, pero aún así, ella seguía amándome y esperando mi regreso. A mí, a un traidor, un criminal clase S que estuvo en libro bingo– una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios– _durante mi viaje escuché sobre sus hazañas, pero no era lo mismo escucharlo de otros a ser testigo de ello._

– Me encantaría conocerla– mencionó su madre con un mohín en los labios.

– Lamentablemente no tengo una foto de ella conmigo en estos momentos, pero si alguna vez vas por la aldea y ves una niñita de cabello rosa y grandes ojos verdes, es ella– respondió.

– ¿Cómo se casaron?– preguntó el líder del clan, interrumpiendo los berrinches de su esposa.

– Poco después de volver, le pedí que se fuera de viaje conmigo. Aún no me siento del todo cómodo en la aldea y todavía existen personas que desconfían de mí– contestó– en el viaje, me armé de valor, por fin le dije que era capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos y le pedí que fuera mi esposa. Nos casamos en el primer templo que vimos durante el viaje y poco tiempo después nos enteramos que Sarada venía en camino. No estaba en nuestros planes volver a Konoha aún, así que contacté a Karin y fue ella quien ayudó a Sakura a traer a Sarada al mundo. Volvimos a la aldea inmediatamente después de su nacimiento.

– Una mujer digna de portar el apellido Uchiha– añadió Fugaku orgulloso de la elección de su hijo.

– Lo es, no me alcanzará la vida para compensarla por todo lo que le hice– todos guardaron silencio– espero que no estén decepcionados de tener un hijo con tantos pecados a cuestas como yo.

– Estamos orgullosos de ti, cariño. Reconociste tus errores y aprendiste de ellos– pronunció Mikoto tomándolos de ambas mejillas– eres muy guapo, Sasuke ¿verdad que sí?– Fugaku asintió dándole la razón a la Uchiha. Aquello causó un leve rubor en sus mejillas– pero pienso que deberías...– su oración quedó a medias en el momento en que removió el mechón de cabello que cubría el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke– ¡Increíble!– exclamó maravillada– ¿qué es esto? ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

– Se llama rinnegan, fue un poder que me otorgó Rikudō Sennin durante la cuarta guerra– dijo– no puedo decirles todo lo que hace, pero puedo mostrarles algo– en menos de un parpadeo, Mikoto ya no sostenía el rostro de la versión adulta de su hijo menor, sino el de su esposo. Ambos parpadearon confundidos y luego se giraron hacía Sasuke, él tenía su mirada puesta en los niños que parecían ajenos a la conversación.

– ¿Fue eso lo que te trajo aquí?– cuestionó su padre.

– No, fue algo más– contestó distraídamente– ni yo mismo sé que era, sólo sé que en ese momento lo que más deseaba era hablar con ustedes y decirles que por fin soy feliz, pedirles perdón por todo y que conocieran a mi hija.

– Ya estás aquí ¿no?– Sasuke sonrió– ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo conseguirán volver a su tiempo?

– Podemos pensar en eso en otro momento, me gustaría quedarme un rato más aquí– suspiró. No era capaz de dejar de observar a su hermano, realmente quería abrazarlo a él también y pedirle perdón por asesinarlo en el futuro.

Una inocente acción por parte de Sarada, le causó tanta gracia que por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sarada abrazaba a su pequeño yo, pero él no estaba cómodo con la invasión de espacio personal. Aún así, no hacía nada por empujarla, simplemente ponía mala cara.

– Es extraño, siempre empuja a las personas extrañas que pretenden tocarlo– aventuró Itachi inocentemente. Pensó en Sakura, si ella estuviera allí, estaría chillando como loca.

– Eso es porque ella no es ninguna extraña– respondió Sasuke.

– Lo sé, he estado prestando atención a lo que decías– Itachi se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se plantó frente a su hermano– realmente has sido un tonto, estúpido hermano menor.

 _– Niisan–_ musitó conmovido. Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermano. La persona que más ha admirado en su vida.

– Sólo sé feliz, Sasuke. Desde donde nosotros estemos, yo siempre te estaré cuidando– afirmó dándole un toque en la frente– también estaré cuidando de ella, la nueva esperanza de los Uchiha.

– Gracias, Niisan– dijo esbozando media sonrisa. Sus padres no se dieron cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder entre ambos hermanos, ellos estaban ocupados conociendo de cerca a Sarada, ni siquiera le estaban prestando atención a su Sasuke. El Sasuke adulto negó divertido y le pidió a Itachi que fuera por su yo de ese tiempo, antes de que este comenzará a llorar. Tal vez convivir consigo mismo a esa edad no sea tan malo. Craso error. El pequeño Sasuke comenzó a jalonearle los mechones de cabello que están enmarcando su rostro, incluso le golpeó el rostro queriendo tocar su ojo izquierdo. En serio se odiaba a sí mismo.

Decidió que era momento de regresar, debía volver a Konoha antes del ocaso, ya que Sakura volvería a casa del trabajo y no quería preocuparla. La despedida sería dura, pero era algo que tenía que suceder. Ya el último recuerdo que tendría de sus padres, no sería el de sus fríos cuerpos bañados en sangre. Su atormentada alma se llena de regocijo al recibir de nuevo el amor de sus padres, sus palabras permanecerán en su memoria para siempre.

– ¿Por dónde llegaron?– preguntó Itachi mientras seguían en silencio a Sasuke.

– Por el muelle– contestó– espero que lo que nos trajo siga allí.

– ¿Y si no lo está?– preguntó él de nuevo.

– Pediré ayuda al Hokage, quizás cuente con un pergamino de espacio-tiempo que pueda regresarme a mi época– para su buena suerte, la luz seguía en el mismo lugar donde había aparecido– fue de allí donde vine– señaló.

– Así que...– comenzó Fugaku incómodo– esta es la despedida.

– Hmp, así parece– respondió Sasuke en el mismo tono. Su padre tendió su mano hacia él, su rostro se había endurecido. Lo hizo para ocultar que estaba triste porque no vería a sus hijos crecer y que tampoco vería más a esa hermosa niña que está en los brazos de la pelinegra.

– No seas gruñón, despídete de tu hijo como se debe– lo regañó Mikoto, dándole un leve empujón hacia Sasuke. Era extraño que su hijo le llevará algunos centímetros de ventaja. Le dio un corto, pero fuerte abrazo y luego tomó al pequeño de los brazos de Itachi para que él también pudiera despedirse. Sasuke se agachó a la altura de Itachi.

– Nunca dudes de lo que creas que es el camino correcto, aunque sea el más doloroso. Sé que tú sabrás discernir entre uno y el otro, después de todo siempre has sido un genio– le aconsejó, él no pretendía decirle nada que pueda alterar su futuro– también te pido que me tengas paciencia, sólo era un niño que admiraba a su hermano y quería pasar más tiempo con él.

– Adiós, Sasuke– dijo dándole un toque en la frente, un gran gesto de amor que se convertirá en un símbolo para los Uchiha en el futuro.

– Fue un placer tenerlos con nosotros hoy– comenzó la Uchiha al borde de las lágrimas– daré todo de mi para ser la mejor madre en el poco tiempo que estaremos contigo.

– Ya lo eres– afirmó Sasuke dándole un beso en frente– no te imaginas cuanto.

 _– No sabes cuánto te amamos–_ sollozó.

– Y yo a ustedes– contestó con suavidad.

– Adiós, Sarada-chan, sé buena niña y convierte en el orgullo del clan. Si tu padre alguna vez es consumido por el odio de nuevo, sálvalo, sé que podrás hacerlo– le dio un beso en la mejilla, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Sarada– ¿Sabes qué? Deberías dejarla a ella aquí conmigo y llevarte a tu _yo bebé_.

– No pienso criarme, no lo toleraría. Tal vez Sakura sí, pero yo no. Devuélveme a mi bebé, mamá– reclamó.

– No sería posible, ella sólo existe porque tú lo haces– declaró divertida. Apretó a la niña una vez más y se la entregó a su padre.

– Adiós, familia, fue bueno volver a verlos– hizo una reverencia hacia ellos y se giró dispuesto a caminar hacia la luz que lo llevaría a su tiempo, pero el llamado de su madre lo detuvo.

– Toma– dijo colgándole un bolso en su hombro– son recuerdos de nosotros, por si no los tienes.

– Los perdí todos– dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– Dijiste que buscara una niñita pelirrosa de ojos verdes– él asintió.

– Deberías considerar conocer a los Haruno, pero no seas demasiado obvia– le pidió– ahora sí, es hora de volver a casa.

Le dedicó una última mirada a su familia y se encaminó hacia el medio del destello, lo último que vio fue ellos despidiéndose con las manos antes de que destello de luz lo dejará encandilado. Miró a su alrededor, ya había anochecido. Temió por un momento que la luz no lo haya regresado a casa, pero sus temores pasaron a segundo plano cuando vio su residencia actual. Las luces estaban encendidas, Sakura ya había regresado a casa.

– Estoy en casa– anunció al entrar, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la pelirrosa. Supuso que ella debía estar en la ducha o quizás había salido un momento. Pero vio que ella estaba dormida en el sofá, con un libro abierto puesto en su pecho.

– Sakura– llamó con cuidado. Ella comenzó a moverse y hacer ruidos, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, encontrándose con la oscura mirada de su esposo.

– Bienvenido a casa– saludó sonriente.

– ¿A qué hora llegaste?– preguntó él.

– Tardé menos de los esperado– relató– llegué a casa y no estaban, pero dejaste una nota diciendo que ibas a dar un paseo con Sarada y que podrías tardar un poco. Así que decidí descansar un rato antes de hacer la cena.

– ¿Una nota?– preguntó incrédulo. Él no había dejado nada, sus intenciones iniciales eran volver a casa antes que ella.

– Si, aquí la tengo– sacó un pedazo de papel cuidadosamente doblado a la mitad del interior de su libro, pero al abrirlo, no había nada escrito dentro de él– qué extraño, aquí estaba algo escrito y no estaba alucinando. Era tu letra, cariño– Sasuke supo que ella no mentía, todo en ese día era extraño en realidad. En la familia Uchiha siempre viviría el misterio de cómo él se reunió con sus progenitores y hermano fallecidos. Pero eso era lo de menos, él estaría eternamente agradecido por aquella grata oportunidad que le dio la vida.

– Tengo una teoría– aventuró.

– Cuéntamela luego y también me dices que traes en ese bolso, pero primero llevaremos a Sarada la cama– dijo tomándola a la pequeña en sus brazos. Sasuke las siguió de cerca, siempre lo hacía.

Mientras Sakura recostada a la niña en su cuna, él le contaba con lujo de detalles todo lo que había sucedido, desde que se sentó en el muelle, hasta que entró a su casa y la vio dormida. Ella no dejó de sonreír en todo momento, estaba feliz por su esposo. Él siempre necesitó de algo así para dejar ciertas cosas en el pasado. Se sentaron en la mecedora de la habitación de Sarada y comenzaron a revisar el contenido del bolso que le entregó Mikoto. Había un par de fotografías, un pequeño peluche para Sarada y una carta para cada uno. Intercambiaron miradas y cada uno leyó la carta donde estaba escrito su respectivo nombre. No eran especialmente largas, se notaba que las habían hecho a las carreras. Pero pudieron expresar todo lo que sentían, era como si estuvieran frente a Sasuke y Sakura, ansiosos por saber qué pensarían de las cartas.

 **...**

El haz de luz desapareció, y con él, su hijo del futuro. Mikoto se limpió sus últimas lágrimas y se giró hacia su familia.

– Vamos a casa– ordenó sonriente, arrebatándole su bebé a su marido– Sasuke-chan no estaba feliz porque su mamá no le estaba prestando atención ¿verdad?– dijo haciendo una voz infantil– serás un hombre muy guapo, mi bebé. Pero es obvio, te pareces a mí.

– ¿Y eso que significa?– replicó Fugaku ofendido. Ella soltó una carcajada y siguió mimando a su pequeño hasta que llegaron a la casa.

Los años pasaron, Sasuke creció como era de esperarse, a la sombra de su hermano mayor. Fugaku estaba ocupado planeando el golpe de estado a Konoha, así mismo centró toda su atención en Itachi, ignorando los esfuerzos de Sasuke por ser reconocido. Pero una pelea entre él e Itachi causó el enojo en el líder del clan Uchiha y decidió poner sus esperanzas en su segundo hijo, Sasuke. Sin embargo, dejó su interés por él a un lado en el instante en que Sasuke no fue capaz de realizar el katon goukakyuu no jutsu en el primer intento. Nuevamente había sido comparado con su hermano.

Sasuke no se rindió, su padre le había enseñado algo importante y no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad por ser débil. Los días siguientes fue a ese mismo muelle, a entrenar el jutsu hasta el cansancio. Mikoto observaba con preocupación el estado en el que llegaba el Uchiha menor a casa cada día, siempre antes de cenar curaba las quemaduras que el jutsu dejaba alrededor de su boca.

Después de tanto esfuerzo, por fin lo había conseguido. Estaba cansado, pero feliz de haber cumplido con su objetivo. Corrió a su casa con la esperanza que su padre estuviera disponible para él, ya que siempre está ocupado con la policía militar y asuntos internos del clan. Sasuke al verlo, le pidió una oportunidad más, pero él le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho en el muelle _"Aún es muy temprano para ti"_. Él no se rindió e insistió en que lo acompañará, Fugaku lo consideró al ver las quemaduras en su rostro y accedió a la petición del menor.

Hizo las posiciones correctas de manos, ajustó su chakra en su pecho y expulsó una gran bola de fuego, para asombro de su progenitor. Sasuke se giró hacia él, esperando un elogio por parte de él, pero Fugaku simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa. Sus ojos decayeron tristes, pues su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

 _– Como...–_ escuchó la voz de su padre, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y levantó la cabeza hacia su padre _– Lo esperaba de mi hijo–_ Sasuke observaba sorprendido la figura de su padre– Lo hiciste bien. Desde ahora puedes llevar con orgullo el emblema familiar desde la espalda. Debes continuar así y lograr grandes cosas– le aconsejó, entonces Sasuke sonrió. Su padre por fin lo había reconocido.

Fugaku lo observó de reojo, por un instante se imaginó la imponente figura del Sasuke adulto que había conocido hace años, junto al pequeño Sasuke. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que Sasuke lograría grandes cosas, a pesar de todos lo errores que va a cometer y ahora se dio cuenta que gran parte de esos errores son culpa de sus decisiones como líder del clan. Pero al recordar el futuro que le espera a él por delante, y sobretodo aquella niña, entiende que debe seguir adelante con sus objetivos para la historia siga su curso. El Renacimiento de un nuevo clan Uchiha, donde nadie sea corrompido por la sed de poder. Ese es el futuro brillante al cual él va a contribuir, así sea de una manera errónea. Él está seguro que Sasuke y Sarada se encargarán de poner por todo lo alto el apellido Uchiha de nuevo.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Les traigo una maravillosa sorpresa, una pequeña continuación de este One shot, en realidad se trata de una escena que olvide incluir y que no quería dejar por fuera. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodriguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Día con los Uchiha 2.**

Los días posteriores a la visita del Sasuke adulto y Sarada, Mikoto no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la futura esposa de su retoño. Pero, no conocía a alguien que conociera directamente a los Haruno, y no quería ser tan insistente en ello. Sasuke le había advertido que no fuera tan obvia y así lo iba a hacer.

Dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario mientras preparaba el desayuno esa mañana, si tan sólo él le hubiera dado más referencias. Algo más concreto como dónde vivían exactamente y cómo lucían los padres de la Haruno.

– ¿Qué pasa? Te he escuchado suspirar unas cinco veces desde que estás aquí– comentó Fugaku sentándose en la mesa, con la intención de leer su periódico mientras espera su desayuno.

– Es sobre Sasuke– respondió ella.

– ¿Nuestro Sasuke o...– la oración quedó a medias cuando ella asintió– él debe estar bien, Mikoto. Ha de estar en casa con su esposa e hija.

– Sé que él debe estar bien, pude notarlo al percibir su aura de tranquilidad. Eso de cierta forma me trajo algo de paz, pero no se trata de eso.

– ¿Entonces?– cuestionó Fugaku confundido.

– Aún no sé cómo contactar a los Haruno y conocer a mi futura nuera– se quejó. El líder del clan negó divertido, su esposa aún seguía insistiendo en el tema.

– Pero Sasuke te dijo que no fueras tan obvia, ¿qué se supone que dirás cuando les aparezcas en su casa sorpresivamente? Mucho gusto, en el futuro su hija será la esposa de mi hijo y ambos tendrán una hija...

– Si, ya lo capto– cortó Mikoto poniendo los ojos en blanco– no pretendo acercarme directamente a ellos, sólo quiero averiguar los lugares que ellos frecuentan y tropezarlos _"accidentalmente"  
_  
– Tal vez si sales a caminar un poco por la aldea los veas– sugirió él. Ella sonrió encantada, aquella le había parecido una fantástica idea.

– ¡Toda la familia irá de compras!– exclamó emocionada. Fugaku bufó con fastidio, él no quería hacerlo. Bueno, no podía negar que también tenía curiosidad de conocerla pero ese era su día libre y quería pasarlo en casa.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, Itachi comentó que estaría libre de la Academia, cosa que hizo que su madre se pusiera más eufórica aún.

– ¿Qué le sucede a mamá?– preguntó a su padre en voz baja.

– Piensa salir a buscar a una niñita pelirrosa de grandes ojos verdes– contestó en el mismo tono. Itachi meditó un poco lo que acababa de escuchar y luego dijo.

– Yo también quiero conocerla– a Fugaku le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca, alguien estaba dispuesto a aprobar las locas ideas de su esposa.

– No hay de otra– suspiró resignado. Él también iría _"de compras"_. Esperaba poder encontrarse con la familia de la pelirrosa y también esperaba que su esposa no se le fuera la lengua.

Mikoto les ordenó a todos que debían ir a prepararse para salir inmediatamente después de terminar su desayuno. Y le dejó a Fugaku como tarea encargarse de Sasuke mientras ella limpiaba la cocina e iba a cambiarse también.

Hora y media después, todos estuvieron listos para salir.

El camino al centro de la aldea es un poco largo, considerando que los dominios del clan Uchiha están a la afueras de la aldea. Mikoto miraba de un lado a otro buscando algún indicio de aquella familia y de un lugar confiable para comprar lo que necesitaba para preparar el almuerzo, puesto que ella siempre compra los ingredientes en los locales que están dentro del barrio Uchiha.

Visualizó una mujer rubia con una pequeña pelirrosa en brazos, comprando frutas en un puesto ambulante. Codeó a su esposo en las costillas y quiso acercarse a ellas, pero él la detuvo.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?– demandó.

– Sólo voy a preguntar por las frutas– comentó fingiendo inocencia– quizás le saque algo de conversación, algo normal, querido. Deja la paranoia.

– Sólo vamos– accedió caminado junto a ella hasta el puesto de frutas.

Ellos fingieron estar ocupados escogiendo las frutas, ignorando la presencia de la rubia a su lado. Pero la realidad era otra, se dedicaban a analizar con detenimiento a aquella mujer. Mikoto entendió a qué se refería su hijo adulto cuando mencionó que su hija tenía el encanto de su madre. La pequeña Uchiha tenía mucho parecido con su madre a su edad, salvo que Sarada tenía el color de cabello y ojos de su padre.

Su oportunidad se presentó en el momento que la Haruno dejó caer accidentalmente el bolsito en el cual llevaba su dinero.

– Itachi, ayuda a recoger a la señora su cartera– ordenó Mikoto, con una sonrisa amable hacía la mujer. Itachi obedeció la orden de su madre y le pasó el objeto a ella.

– Gracias, hombrecito– agradeció ella.

– No hay por qué– respondió Mikoto en su lugar.

– Es difícil salir sola de compras cuando tienes un niño en brazos– dijo la Haruno– supongo que usted puede entenderme.

– La entiendo a la perfección– respondió– algunas veces me toca hacerlo sola porque mi esposo está ocupado con el trabajo y no tengo nadie que cuide de él– dijo señalando a Sasuke, quien no dejaba de observarlo todo con mala cara.

– Es un niño, pero no parece ser fácil dejarlo al cuidado de extraños– mencionó sorprendido de cómo él se alejó de ella cuando quiso tocar su mejilla.

– Sasuke no está acostumbrado a convivir con muchas personas– contó– tampoco es que le agrade mucho las multitudes– ambas mujeres rieron– su hija es preciosa, por cierto. Debe tener la edad de mi Sasuke.

– Su nombre es Sakura– la presentó. A diferencia de Sasuke, ella era una niña risueña que sonreía a todos, incluso le permitió tomarla en brazos junto a Sasuke. Él no pareció de acuerdo con compartir a su madre con otro niño– ellos harían una buena pareja en el futuro– comentó la mujer encantada de ver a los niños en los brazos de la Uchiha.

– ¿Usted lo cree?– preguntó Mikoto con fingida inocencia. Ella asintió en respuesta. La Uchiha en su mente reía, ella sabía que por supuesto que serían una linda pareja, un matrimonio lleno de amor con un precioso retoño.

– Mi Sakura parece interesada en él– comentó viendo como su hija observaba con atención al niño junto a ella. Sasuke no parecía agradarle las circunstancias, pero ella sabía que esos ojos no lograrían cautivar por completo a su hijo sino hasta pasada la adolescencia, y aún faltaba mucho para ello.

– Debo irme a casa, fue un placer hablar con usted– dijo tomando a Sakura de regreso– mi nombre es Haruno Mebuki, es un placer.

– Uchiha Mikoto, el placer es mío– contestó la Uchiha estrechando la mano de la Haruno.

Mebuki se despidió de ellos con la mano y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

– ¿Estás contenta ahora?– habló Fugaku por primera vez desde que llegaron a ese lugar, él había preferido mantenerse ajeno a la conversación y vigilar si a su mujer no se le escapara ninguna palabra que pueda resultar sospechosa, pero por fortuna ella supo comportarse.

– Ahora sí– respondió con una sonrisa radiante– puedo estar tranquila al saber que Sasuke tendrá una buena familia en el futuro. Además, ¿viste lo linda que es ella? Apuesto que debe ser una hermosa mujer. Una mujer que fue capaz de hacerlo un hombre feliz– declaró enternecida.

Fugaku se permitió sonreírle a su mujer. Él sabía que lo único que a ella le importaba era conocer a la futura familia de su hijo menor y de alguna forma agradecer a una hermosa niñita pelirrosa por hacerlo salir de su oscuridad y darle a sentido su existencia.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He decidido hacer una tercera parte de esta conmovedora historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Día con los Uchiha 3.**

Mikoto suspiró con tristeza, Sasuke ya tenía ocho años y eso significa que su tiempo junto a él estaba llegando a su final.

— ¿Qué tienes?— la voz de su esposo la sobresaltó, no lo había sentido venir.

— Sasuke ya tiene ocho...— respondió acongojada— sabes lo que eso significa.

— Lo sé— respondió con dureza— pero no debes olvidar que tenemos que seguir haciendo las cosas como hasta ahora— la mujer asintió dándole la razón— vamos, la reunión comenzará en un rato.

El clan se reunirá para discutir sobre el golpe de estado que harán contra Konoha. Pero ella no prestó atención a lo que se discutió ese día, ella sólo podía pensar en su pequeño hijo. Tanto en el Sasuke niño, como en el Sasuke adulto que conocieron hace años. Como deseaba reunirse de nuevo con el Sasuke del futuro y saber cómo están él y su familia.

Al terminar la reunión, ella, su esposo y su hijo mayor, iban de camino a casa rodeados por un tenso silencio. La relación padre e hijo se ha fracturado por la diferencia de ideales, por la constante presión que Fugaku ejerce sobre el genio de los Uchiha y porque Itachi... ha llegado a considerarlo como su peor enemigo.

Pasaron cerca del muelle donde Sasuke desapareció ese día. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que la extraña luz que trajo a su hijo del futuro, apareció frente a sus ojos.

— Miren— señaló la luz blanca que estaba justo en medio del lago— ¿creen qué...

— Vamos a comprobar— Itachi estaba tan emocionado como ella por esa posibilidad, como quisiera hablar con su hermano y hallar las respuestas que necesitaba para estar tranquilo.

Los tres se pararon en medio del destello, la luz se intensificó como en aquella ocasión. En cuanto abrieron los ojos, se dieron cuenta que el lugar era un poco diferente al de su tiempo.

— Vamos a casa— propuso la Uchiha emocionada.

Había otra casa donde debería estar su hogar. Una más moderna, con dos plantas y los símbolos del clan pintados a cada lado de la puerta. Mikoto tomó la iniciativa de ir y tocar el timbre, pero la puerta se abrió primero. De ella salió una niña de unos doce años, de corto cabello negro y una gafas rojas que adornan su dulce rostro.

— _¿Q-qué?, ¿quiénes..._ — balbuceó la niña al encontrarse con esas tres personas que le resultaban particularmente familiares.

— Sarada, se te olvidó...— Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente al ver las personas paradas delante de su hija.

La garganta se le secó, su mano comenzó a sudar. Quería gritar, reír, llorar, no estaba seguro. Sintió muchas emociones en ese instante.

— Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Sakura preocupada, al ver los ojos de su esposo llenos de lágrimas. No sé había percatado de la presencia de las tres personas que estaban frente a su puerta, ellos eran el verdadero motivo del extraño comportamiento de su marido.

— Hola— saludó amablemente la mujer de cabello negro.

Sakura palideció al entenderlo, era la familia fallecida de Sasuke.

— Lamentamos mucho la intromisión— se disculpó Mikoto con una cálida sonrisa.

— Cariño— rozó el rostro de Sasuke para sacarlo de su ensoñación. Él la miró sin salir de su asombro y ella le sonrió, buscando brindarle tranquilidad— ¿Acaso piensas quedarte con esa cara de susto todo el día? Ve a saludar a tu familia, vivieron exclusivamente para verte.

Sasuke pareció reaccionar al fin y trató de acercarse a ellos. Pero sus padres y su hermano parecían más preocupados por analizar con escrutinio, cada detalle del rostro de Sarada, quien aún no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Eres demasiado linda!— chilló Mikoto encantada.

Él y ella intercambiaron miradas. Ambos sonrieron conmovidos, el hombre nunca imaginó ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Su familia ya había conocido a Sarada cuando aún era una bebé, pero ahora la pequeña Uchiha es consciente de lo que sucede y podría convivir con ellos.

— ¿Cómo llegaron a este tiempo?— interrogó acercándose a ellos.

— Igual que tú en aquella ocasión— respondió su hermano.

— La adultez te ha sentado bien, mi niño— expresó su madre con dulzura, tomándolo por ambas mejillas.

— M-mamá, no digas cosas vergonzosas delante de mi familia— se quejó sonrojado. Se dio cuenta que tanto Sakura como Sarada, trataban de contener la risa. Incluso su padre y su hermano.— ¡Ustedes dos!— señaló acusador a su esposa e hija.

— Es que...— Sakura infló las mejillas para contener la carcajada, Sarada ya la había soltado sin poder evitarlo— _lo siento, mi niño...—_ pronunció burlona— no puedo evitarlo— finalmente soltó la carcajada.

— Me las pagarán— siseó amenazante, inmediatamente las dos dejaron de reírse.

Sarada quería evitar algún castigo innecesario y Sakura... ella sabía que su esposo enojado con deseos de vengarse no es un buen augurio. O tal vez sí, ella definitivamente se había vuelto una masoquista. Pero es que Sasuke enojado en la cama puede ser... mejor dejaba de lado esos pensamientos o daría una mala impresión a sus suegros y cuñado.

— Técnicamente para mí eres un niño, después de todo mi Sasuke sólo tiene ocho años— argumentó Mikoto.

— Así que ya llegué a esa edad...— masculló con tristeza.

— ¿Qué sucede a esa edad?— intervino Sarada con curiosidad.

— A esa edad papá perdió su familia— explicó Sakura.

— Ya veo— se encogió sobre sí misma. Entendió que sus abuelos morirían dentro de poco y tal vez por eso habían llegado a esa época. Para despedirse de su padre...

— No sé si lo sepas, pero te conocimos cuando tenías dos años— Fugaku se acercó a ella con una leve sonrisa.

— Mi papá me contó eso cuando nos volvimos a ver— respondió.

— ¿Volverse a ver?— preguntaron los tres viajeros al unísono.

— Es mejor que entren, podremos charlar más cómodos— ofreció Sakura. La familia aceptó el ofrecimiento amablemente.

— Iré a hablar con Konohamaru-sensei para ver si puede saltarme el entrenamiento de hoy— comentó la más pequeña— Si no voy ahora, el idiota de Boruto vendrá a buscarme y entonces tendremos mucho que explicar.

— Asegúrate que no te siga— ordenó.

— ¡Sí!— contestó corriendo hacia los campos de entrenamientos.

Se instalaron en la sala de estar, Sasuke e Itachi en el sofá grande y Fugaku en uno de los pequeños. Sakura dijo que haría una merienda para todos y Mikoto se ofreció a ayudarla.

— Eres una mujer hermosa— ella se sonrojó ante los halagos de su suegra— te he estado observando desde que Sasuke fue a visitarnos hace años...

— Si mis memorias no me fallan, una vez me habló en la ceremonia de bienvenida de la Academia.

— Lo hice— confirmó— desde aquella vez he querido conocerte y agradecerte por haberle dado a Sasuke una nueva razón de vivir.

— Mi más anhelado deseo siempre fue alcanzarlo y salvarlo de la oscuridad. Me costó mucho llegar a él, pero al final... él pudo corresponder mis sentimientos y formamos una hermosa familia juntos— acarició su vientre con delicadeza.

— ¿Tú estás...

— No lo diga en voz alta, aún es un secreto. No he encontrado el momento apropiado para decírselos— pidió en voz baja.

La Uchiha sonrió con complicidad y siguió con el rumbo de la conversación. Quería saber a qué se refería su nieta cuando dijo que ella y su padre se volvieron a encontrar.

 **...**

— Es muy bonita tu casa— comentó Itachi mirando los alrededores.

— Sí, pero me salió cara la reconstrucción— Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que reconstruirla?— preguntó Fugaku.

— Sakura la destruyó de un puñetazo— dijo— su horrible temperamento y su fuerza bruta no son una buena combinación.

— ¿Qué hiciste para que se enfadara tanto?— Itachi lo miró con sospecha.

— Yo no hice nada— se mostró ofendido— al menos no directamente— divagó— fue una discusión entre ella y Sarada, esa niña también heredó su temperamento. Pero digamos que tengo algo de culpa por lo que pasó.

— ¿Por qué ella mencionó que ustedes se volvieron a encontrar?— interrogó Itachi.

Sasuke les habló de su larga misión, de cómo tuvo que sacrificar el tiempo con su familia para preservar la paz en el mundo shinobi desde las sombras y lo que sucedió cuando volvió a ver a su hija después de tantos años...

— Sé que ese es el camino que elegí— suspiró—pero cuando veo lo mucho que ha crecido, lo bonita que es, siento pesar por todo el tiempo que estuve lejos. Sakura siempre que recuerda algo importante sobre ella, no duda en contármelo. Pero no es lo mismo, jamás lo será...

— ¡Ya regresé!— anunció Sarada.

— Bienvenida— dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

La Uchiha se instaló junto a su tío, ella quería hacerle tantas preguntas a él. Su tío tenía casi su edad, pero él parecía tan sabio a pesar de ser tan joven.

— Tío Itachi— llamó la atención de todos— ¿Tienes novia? ¿Eres igual de insensible que mi papá con las mujeres?— preguntó.

— Sarada, no seas impertinente— regañó Sasuke.

Itachi y Fugaku soltaron una risita discreta. No imaginaron que la niña iba a salir a con esas preguntas. El genio de los Uchiha no dudó en responder a las preguntas de su querida sobrina, divirtiéndose con la indignación de su hermano menor. Todos se divirtieron a costillas del menor de los hermanos. Él tenía algo importante que discutir con Sasuke, pero lo haría luego, no deseaba arruinar el ambiente familiar.

Sakura sonrió con ternura, pensó que ese era el momento apropiado para dar la noticia.

— Yo...— cinco pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella—... tengo una noticia importante que darles.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— preguntó Sarada preocupada. Mikoto sonrió comprendiendo lo que trataba de hacer la pelirrosa y le dio ánimos con una simple mirada.

— No es algo malo— sonrió con nerviosismo— creo que será una buena noticia para todos...— Sasuke frunció el ceño. La pelirrosa tomó una bocanada de aire y miró fijamente a su marido— cariño, estoy embarazada.

— ¿Eh?— masculló sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Los integrantes de su familia sonrieron conmovidos por la reacción de Sasuke, mientras que su hija chilló emocionada.

— ¿Es en serio, mamá?— preguntó emocionada. La pelirrosa asintió levemente.

— Di algo por el amor de Dios— regañó Mikoto en voz baja.

— Sakura...— pronunció sin salir de su estupefacción. La aludida lo miró anhelante— gracias— la manera en la que él la miraba, el tono de su voz, hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de alegría.

— ¡Muchas felicidades!— exclamó Mikoto, abrazando a la pelirrosa— estoy feliz de estar aquí y presenciar este momento tan importante para una pareja.

— Gracias, Mikoto-san— agradeció tímidamente.

— Muchas felicidades, hermano— Itachi le palmeó el hombro.

— Gracias, Nii-san— sonrió con tristeza. Lamentaba que su familia no estuviera viva para disfrutar con él de la dulce espera y conocer a su futuro hijo.

— Sasuke— pronunció Fugaku— felicidades.

Sasuke se sintió afortunado en ese momento, miró a las dos mujeres de su vida, en este caso tres. Sakura, Sarada y Mikoto hablaban entusiasmadas sobre el embarazo de la pelirrosa. Su padre y su hermano estaban relajados, él sabía que en esa época la relación de Itachi y Fugaku era tensa. La vida le había dado la oportunidad de reunirse con su familia de nuevo y que comprobaran con sus propios ojos que él, a pesar de los errores de su pasado, es un hombre pleno y feliz.

Pero también sabía que pronto todo eso acabaría, su familia debía regresar a su tiempo y enfrentarse a su cruel destino. De hecho, se preguntaba si su hermano ya se le había asignado su misión secreta. Necesitaba un momento a solas con él para saberlo. Así que no dudó en levantarse y clavar sus ojos en él.

— Nii-san, necesito hablar contigo— pidió con severidad.

— Estaba pensando lo mismo— Itachi lo siguió hasta el jardín trasero de su casa.

— Supongo que la situación irregular dentro del clan ha comenzado— no quiso dar muchos detalles al respecto, pues no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría su hermano.

— Cuando hablaste de que el descontento de los Uchiha crecería y no traería nada bueno, te referías al golpe de estado que está siendo comandado por nuestro padre— Sasuke asintió levemente— y también cuando dijiste que querías venganza para tu clan, hablaste de vengarte de mí— adivinó.

— No te equivocas— respondió tranquilamente— lo cierto es que tú y yo peleamos a muerte y tú...— se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, recordar ese día le trae pesar.

— Entiendo— masculló Itachi— Es lo que yo quería ¿no?— le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Que mi querido hermano menor fuera la persona que acabara conmigo y se hiciera justicia por la masacre de todo el clan.

— Siempre fuiste tan bueno— desvió la mirada afligido— En cambio yo... fui alguien que se dejó llevar por el odio irracional y la absurda venganza.

— Al final decidiste cambiar, salvaste al mundo, emendaste tus errores y ahora tienes una hermosa familia que crecerá muy pronto— le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, como en antaño. Itachi no tenía ni idea del significado que ese toque tenía para él, su esposa e hija— Deja de lamentarte por el pasado, Sasuke.

— _Gracias, Nii-san_ — musitó sonriente.

— Ya no tengo dudas— admitió— Debo seguir con mi camino, dejar que las cosas tomen su curso. Todo para que tu vida sea como lo es ahora. Aunque eso implique un camino lleno de angustias y rencores.

En cuanto terminaron su conversación, volvieron a donde estaban los demás. Se encontraron con que Mikoto estaba organizando todo para una foto familiar donde aparezcan todos. Sakura secundó la moción y prácticamente arrastró a su marido a que se pusiera delante de la cámara. Itachi se paró junto a su hermano en silencio, Sarada se instaló en medio de sus padres y sus abuelos al lado de su madre.

Antes del ocaso, la familia Uchiha caminaba con rumbo al pequeño lago por donde llegaron. La pelinegra mayor suspiró aliviada al ver que la luz seguía allí. No es que no quiera quedarse más tiempo con la familia de su pequeño hijo, pero también le preocupa dejar a su Sasuke solo mucho tiempo. Seguramente él ya habrá llegado de la Academia y debe estar desesperado buscándolos.

— Fue un placer volver a verte antes de...— a Mikoto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta— Agradezco haber sido testigo de tu felicidad y haber pasado un día contigo y tu hermosa familia, Sasuke.

— Te quiero, mamá— la rodeó con su único brazo y la apretó con fuerza— gracias por venir, gracias por dejarme verlos una vez más después de tanto tiempo... Prometo cuidar a mi familia.

— Yo le prometo que seguiré haciendo todo lo posible para que Sasuke sea feliz— Sakura puso una mano en el hombro de su marido y le sonrió con ternura a la mujer.

— Gracias por haberle dado una familia, gracias por traer al mundo a Sarada-chan y por ese bebé que viene en camino— se liberó del agarre de su hijo y abrazó a la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se despidió de su padre y hermano. Él y Fugaku no tenían mucho que decirse, su padre sólo le había pedido lo mismo que su mujer, que fuera feliz con su familia. No le pediría nada más. En cuanto a Itachi, ellos ya se dijeron lo que se tenían que decir.

Ahora sólo faltaba despedirse de Sarada. Lamentaban mucho no volver a verla, de verdad les gustaría ser testigos del potencial que tiene la joven y verla cumplir su sueño, ser la primera Uchiha en ser Hokage.

— _Voy a extrañarte mucho—_ sollozó Mikoto sin dejar de abrazarla— no dudes que desde donde estemos, estaremos observándote cumplir tu sueño.

— Fue un placer conocerlos, abuela— dijo con una radiante sonrisa— les prometo que lucharé por alcanzar mi sueño, seré Hokage y me convertiré en el orgullo de los Uchiha.

— Ya lo eres— Fugaku le dedicó una cálida mirada, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Sakura tomó la mano de su esposo y dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

— Estoy segura que tú cambiarás el futuro de nuestro clan y los Uchiha nunca volverán a ser un clan lleno de odio— Itachi levantó mano y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente— sé alguien digna de admiración, estaré observándote desde donde estoy.

— ¡Sí!— exclamó emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los vieron marchar hacia la luz, con un terrible vacío en su pecho. Sasuke sabía lo que pasaría con ellos al llegar a su época, como deseaba detenerlos, ir tras ellos y evitar la tragedia. Pero también sabía que las cosas debían continuar su propio cause. Sakura notaba el debate mental de él y apretó su mano para calmar el deseo desesperado de su corazón. Ella lamentaba mucho lo que pasó, el sufrimiento por el que él pasó desde niño, los interminables errores que cometió a causa de ello.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia ellas cuando la luz finalmente desapareció. Veía la inseguridad en los ojos verdes de su esposa, ella creía que él estaba desesperado por cambiar su destino y eso tal vez impida que él y ella formen una familia.

— No deberías preocuparte por pequeñeces— quiso tranquilizarla.

Como si él fuera capaz de impedir el nacimiento de su querida Sarada y del bebé que viene en camino. Él no es capaz de cambiar su destino, después de todo, ama a sus mujeres más que a su propia vida y ama a la criatura dentro del vientre de la pelirrosa.

Él solamente está conmocionado por haberlos visto de nuevo. Pero su corazón se llena de gozo al saber que aquella misteriosa luz hizo que el deseo más desesperado de su corazón, se cumpliera de nuevo.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Creo que mi kokoro a rompió en mil pedazos mientras lo escribía. Esta será la última parte que escribiré de esto.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima historia, hasta luego.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
